


CasxDeanxreader "Just a wound"

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Dean/reader, Castiel/Dean/reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Other, light Violence, reader gets hurt on hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader, Dean and Cas are in a healthy, polyamory love. You, Dean, Cas and Sam go on a hunt to go kill a group of Demons in a farmhouse.  The plan goes a bit wrong and the reader gets hurt.  ( there is also a bit of Sam x Gabe in here too.) Warning, some swearing and very light violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CasxDeanxreader "Just a wound"

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic request: Allons-ylegolas:  
> Would you be willing to do a fluffy CasxDeanXReader fic? Thank so much! :)  
> One of them gets hurt during a hunt, and if you wouldn't mind putting in a little side of SamxGabriel? Your awesome! :)

Dean, you and the angel had now been in a relationship for about a year now. You had feelings for both of them and were scared to tell them, thinking that they would call you a “ whore” for wanting to date both of them. That night at dinner they both had shared a look at each other then smiled and completely accepted your love for both of them. For they both had feelings for you as well. You of course had talked about rules and such but other then that, everything fell into place and you three couldn’t be happier.  
You smiled at the Winchesters and Cas as you all got ready for a hunt. You all had finally tracked down the gang of demon’s that had been causing trouble for a small town you had been near by in the past week. You turned to finish packing your riffle when Cas gently placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you a bit of a worried look. You smiled in return then gently placed your soft hand on top of his. 

“ You know (Y/N), you don’t have to come with us on this hunt. There is a lot of demon’s and-”

“ Cas, she will be fine. Don’t you recall how much of a bad ass she is when she is kicking monsters asses? Oh and sexy too.”

Dean shouted from the trunk of the impala as he put everyone’s duffle bags in it. You couldn’t help but blush softly as the complement from Dean. Cas sighed then cupped your face gently, making you look into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. 

“ I-I know you can “ kick ass” as Dean says; I just want you to be safe is all. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or Dean. “

You smiled softly then leaned up and kissed the tip of Cas’s nose then pulled back.

“ My little angel, I’ll be fine! We all have each other and we can do anything! Now lets go gank some demons!”

Dean walked up behind Cas and nodded in agreement then kissed Cas’s cheek softly as you got into the impala with Sam. Cas turned to face Dean and smiled softly.

“ Don’t worry, angel. She will be fine, and so will the rest of us.”

“ I hope so.”

All four of you had found out the hide out of where the demons had been hiding, it was in a farm house they had taken over and most likely killed the people that onced lived there. All four of you had made and decided on the best plan to take down these monsters once and for all. Once you finished up getting everything ready and double-checked your plan, you carefully crept into the farmhouse. You and Cas helped quickly and as quietly as you could, spray-painted a demons trap in the middle of the hall to help catch all of the demons in one go. You of course were the bait in the plan; to help make the demons ran after you and into the trap. You finished painting the trap then stood up and started to walk to the only room in the house that was lit up. The three boys waited near by with weapons and ready to kick ass. As you walked to the room, you smirked, kicked down the door and shouted.

“ Hey dickheads! Who wants a nice beating?”

This of course caught all of the demons attention quickly. Making them growl then start to attack you. You smirked as you ran down the stairs and towards where the demons trap was. They easily ran straight into it, you shouted for the boys to come out, they then started to gank the ones that where in the trap. You went to smile but then froze as your counted in your head how many demons where there.

“ One, two, three…were are the other two?”

Your hunter skills kicked in but a little to late as the two missing demons kicked you hard into the wall the was near you, knocking the wind out of you. You went to stand up when one of the demons grabbed you by the hair, yanking you up as the second one tried to pin you down. You cursed at them as you tried to reach for your blade. Dean and Cas saw you where struggling and yelled your name as the where still fighting off their own demons. You finally got one arm free, stabbing the demon in front of you in the chest. The demon growled as the stab wound lit up like lighting then quickly faded. Ad you went to retrieve your blade the other demon grabbed your arm quickly and which a bone crunch sound, twisted it all the way around, making your hand become back words. You gasped then let out a blood-curdling scream, dropping to the ground quickly. As the demon thought he won, Dean snuck up behind him and stabbed him the head. 

“ (Y/N!), are you ok?”

“ Oh I’m just peachy! The fucking asshole turned my arm into dough and played twister with it!”

You flinched and held your painful arm with your other hand. Dean frowned then called Cas over as Sam finished off killing the demon he was dealing with. Cas and Dean both kneeled by you and gave you a worried look. Cas carefully took your arm and used his angel powers to heal your arm. You didn’t feel any more pain as the white light covered you arm and sent warm tingles down it. You smiled then went to give Cas a hug and thank him when you gasp and saw three more demons appear behind Sam. 

“ Sam!! Look out be-“  
“ I got him, sugar.”  
With the familiar sound of wings, Gabriel had appeared and snapped his fingers, making the demons that where about to attack Sam and the dead bodies, disappear from the house with in a second. You relaxed as you saw the trickster himself. Sam turned around then smiled and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit ashamed he didn’t notice the demons before anyone else had.

“ Thank you Gabe.”

“ Uh-Uh. You owe me something.”

Gabe pointed to his cheek; Sam rolled his eyes then huffed but leaned down, cupped his angel’s cheeks and gave him a long, soft, and very sweet kiss. Gabe’s eyes widened but then quickly closed as he kissed Sam back, making him blush softly. Dean made a gaging sound as you then nudge him.

“ You two get a room.”

Dean said as he looked away from Sam and Gabriel, helping you up from the ground. Cas still hadn’t wiped the worried look off of his face and you felt an un-easy feeling start to form in your stomach.

“ Cas, you ok?”

“ We should have never set you as bait, and you got very badly hurt on top of that.”

“ It was just a little wound nothing-“

“ Little?!”

Dean shouted and that made you flinch so he lowered his voice and shook his head, grabbing your shoulders and making him face you. 

“ He freakin truned your arm into a twisted pretzel! That was no little wound, ( Y/N.) Cas is right too, we shouldn’t have used you like that and I am sorry.”

Dean hugged you and you frowned, realizing how much the two of them really had been worried about you. You hugged back then pulled back slightly, pecking Dean’s lips softly. You then looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cas softly.

“ I am sorry I got hurt but as you two know the best, we are hunters. We risk are lives to save people and rid the world of monsters. Yes I did get my arm turned into puddy but know what the bright side to all of this is?”

Cas did his famous head tilt when he was confused as Dean raised his brow at you.

“ What bright side? It is very dark in here.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you pulled away from Dean, walked over Cas and kissed his softly. He kissed you back sweetly then you broke the kiss slowly.

“ The “ bright side” to this is I know I have you two to watch over me and help me no matter what happens. I am the luckiest person to be with a sweet, sweet angel and a brave, strong man. Now come here the both of you. “

The moved closer as you hugged them tightly and closer to you. You then gave them both kisses on the cheek and the both returned the affection. You them heard both Sam and Gabe make the same noise that Dean made eariler when the two of them kissed. Gabe them said in a mocking voice to you three.

“ Ewww, get a room you three.”

You giggled as Cas and Dean chuckled. Dean yawned softly then ruffled Cas’s hair and yours.

“ I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m hungry and could go for some pie, lets get out of here.”

You rolled your eyes as you nodded and so did everyone else.

“ Dean, when don’t you want pie?”

“ If there goes a day that I don’t want pie, just know it’s the end of the world.”

Cas cocked his head again.

“ Dean, that already happened and even at the end of the world you still wanted pie.”

You, Sam, and Gabe laughed as you gently patted Cas on the shoulder.

“ Come on silly goose, let’s get food then go home.”

As five of you walked out of the farmhouse. Cas still had a look of confusion then looked at you as you got into the impala.

“ I don’t understand, I am an angel, not a bird.”

You and Dean groaned and at the same time spoke.

“ Cas, it’s a metaphor. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the request! This was a very fun one to write. I both ship Dean and Cas, but to be with both of them and for them to be still together at the same time? YES! Then add another otp of mine which Sam x Gabe on top? even better! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
